


Family Love-A-Rooney

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Liv and Maddie have fun and get to have even more fun when they catch an unexpected watcher. Sex Story





	Family Love-A-Rooney

The Rooney house was busy on the night of the August 13th. Pete and Karen had left to chaperone a school dance, leaving Parker, who was asleep, Liv and Maddie at home, while Joey was at Willow's house. Maddie was on top of Liv's back, pulling her hair hard as she rapidly thrusted into her ass using an 8 inch strap on.

Liv's face was stuffed into a pillow as she was fucked by her athletic sister. Maddie moaned as she fucked Liv, the strap-on was double sided with a vibrator that was on full speed inside her pussy. Maddie pulled out of Liv, rolled her over and grabbed her by the throat and kissed her.

"You love it when I fuck you don't you bitch?" Maddie whispered in her ear as she rubbed Liv's pussy with the tip of the strap-on. Maddie moved her hands to Liv's nipples, pinching them as hard as she could and moving them around, making her supple tits bounce around. Liv moaned out and Maddie silenced her by putting one of her nipple in her mouth for her to suck on.

"Shut up and suck my tits. I'm tired of being second best to the amazing star. I'm the better twin and you're nothing but my little slut." Maddie said.

Liv looked up at her sister and sucked on Maddie's nipple, biting it and playing with it as she felt her own nipples being pinched and slapped. She moaned into Maddie's tits, and Parker woke up and looked around. He knew he'd heard something and he quickly got out of bed and went to the entrance of the Parker tunnels and made his way to the noise.

He managed through the tunnels until he found the exit under Maddie's bed. He listened in as Maddie quickly pushed Liv over again and told her to get on her hands and knees. She rolled over and Maddie shifted behind her and aimed the strap-on for her pussy. Maddie grabbed Liv's shoulders and pulled her back and thrusted forwards, penetrating her pussy with the 8 inch dildo and Liv's head fell back as she moaned. Maddie kept fucking Liv for several minutes before both of them had an orgasm.

Parker managed to unbuckle his pants and pull them down with his underwear and take out his soft 2 inch dick.

He started to jerk it as he listened to Maddie pull out of Liv and get on her knees and lean back, her hands at her feet and the long strap-on pointed at Liv.

"Suck it you little slut." Maddie said. Liv looked at her sister before going down and wrapped her plump lips around the tip of the purple strap-on. She went down and took as much as she could down her throat, gagging herself as she went and she listened to Maddie talk.

"There you go bitch. Thats how you made your show go on for years. You sucked as many dicks as you could didn't you. You talentless bitch. I know thats what you do. That's all you're good for... Using those lips and that big mouth for sucking." Maddie said as she grabbed Liv by the hair and pulled her head back.

"Answer me." She said.

"Yes. yes that's what I did. I sucked dicks all the time. I love it and I don't want to stop. Keep using me Maddie. Keep fucking me and degrade me and use my mouth to eat you out or suck this dick. I love being your little slut." She said.

Maddie leaned in and kissed Liv, her hand grabbing her hair pulled down so Liv's face pointed up to the ceiling. Maddie kissed her chin, neck and then went down to her nipples, biting them and licking them.

"You like it when I bite your nipples don't you?" She asked.

"I love it, I love it so much Maddie. Please don't stop." Liv said back.

Parker groaned as he jerked his dick off under the bed, loud enough to be heard and Maddie stopped kissing Liv. She paused and rolled off the bed and got on the floor, and looked under her bed.

"Parker!?" She yelled as she grabbed and pulled him out from under the bed. Maddie looked at him and saw what he'd been doing. She got up and pushed him up on the bed and told Liv to get his clothes off. When he was naked, they both moved to his dick and Maddie stroked it a couple times, before dribbling spit on it and stroking it faster.

Parker watched as his sisters started kissing, Maddie jerking his 4 inch cock fast. They broke the kiss and their tongues met his cock, both girls moving them up and down his sensitive pink head. Their lips occasionally brushed his tip as well and the girls kept doing this for a while until Maddie pulled Liv back and quickly wrapped her lips around Parker's cock with ease and her tongue played with its new toy, teasing her brother's cock for a bit.

Maddie stopped and pushed Liv's head down, and she took Parker's cock into her mouth with ease, having sucked many cocks of larger sizes. Parker groaned as he felt Maddie's hands wrapped around his balls and he felt his dick pulsing.

He groaned louder and he closed his eyes, not knowing why his dick felt so tingly and he came into Liv's mouth, shooting surprising thick long ropes of cum into the actresses mouth. Maddie knew he'd cum and got an idea.

"Don't swallow that cum Liv." She said as she felt Parker's balls pulsing in her hands. When the pulsing stopped she told Liv to take his cock out of her mouth and they were both surprised to see Parker was still hard.

"I guess that makes up for size." Maddie said as she brought Liv's face to hers and kissed her twin sister, their lips and tongues met as they swapped cum with one another. Parker watched with amazement as his sisters enjoyed his load. Maddie brought her attention to his dick, her mouth had most of his load and she leaned over his dick and slowly poured out the cum, drizzling it on his dick before sucking on the tip, while she pushed Liv's head down to hers and she wrapped her lips on the sides of his dick.

They sucked his dick giving him a double blowjob, they licked the cum up and swallowed it after a while, and made his dick slick with saliva. Maddie moved Liv to the floor and told Parker to move to the edge of the bed, and he did, his legs dangled off the side.

"Give him a nice titty job little slut." She whispered in her ear, before pushing Parker on his back and moving on top of his face. She took off the strap-on and rubbed her pussy with her fingers. She nodded at Liv, who went to work, wrapping her glorious melon-sized tits around Parker's cock, enveloping it and started bouncing them around.

"Stick out your tongue Parker." She told him and Maddie dropped down, her pussy landed on his tongue.

"Mmm. Now put your tongue in there and move it everywhere." She instructed and moaned loud as Parker did as he was told magnificently.

Minutes passed until Parker's balls started pulsing and Liv told Maddie he was about to cum again. Maddie leaned down and pushed Liv back, and quickly put his dick into her mouth, suckling it fast until he popped in her mouth, filling her mouth with cum. She didn't stop sucking it until he stopped cumming and pulled her head off his cock.

"Liv get on top of him." She mumbled, trying to not spill any cum out of her mouth.

Liv got up and straddled Parker, looking at Maddie for what to do next. Maddie nodded at her and Liv dropped her hips and started riding her brother.

"Play with her tits Parker." Maddie said as she sat back and played with her pussy for several minutes, enjoying the taste of Parker's cum. She kept going until she had an orgasm and swallowed Parker's load, then pulled Liv off Parker's dick and put her on her hands and knees.

"Parker move to her ass." She said as she moved underneath Liv's body and looked up at Liv's pussy.

"Now fuck her." She told him and watched as Parker slammed his dick inside Liv's ass, and she went up to eat Liv's pussy. Maddie wrapped her leg around Liv's head and pulled it down to her pussy, holding her head there and the twins started to eat each other out.

Parker kept fucking his sister while the twins kept licking each other until all three came at once, and Parker pulled out of his sister, finally soft and cum leaked out of Liv's ass.

Parker fell back on Maddie's bed tired and Maddie licked the cum out of Liv's ass, quickly moving to Liv's face and swapping the cum with each other. They kept kissing, Maddie pinching Liv's nipples hard as they kissed.

They kept kissing until they were tired and Maddie swallowed the load, and pushed Liv down next to Parker and she laid down on Parker's other side, falling asleep smiling.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
